The IQ of Crazy, Hanajima Ootori!
by HLK21
Summary: Kyoya's cousin will be staying with him all summer. Her looks will deceive you, as she is more evil than you think. After her arrival, and a few phone calls, new students suddenly show up, as if they fell from the sky. Not knowing what to do with them, the headmaster sends them to the host club with hope. "Honestly, what could possibly go wrong ?" (On hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **The IQ of Crazy, Hanajima Ootori!

**Rating:** T for Teen (Mild language mostly from Hanajima)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Comedy

**Synopsis:** Rumor has it that Kyoya's cousin will be living with his family for the rest of the year; his crazy cousin, as he called her. Her looks would deceive you, but she was a master of martial arts, her school grades far better than others, and she was automatically great at everything she tried. The host club is anxious for her arrival as Kyoya sits wondering when this nightmare will be over.

Japanese speaking

**English speaking **

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my character Hanajima.

**Chapter One;**

The Entrance of Hanajima Ootori!

* * *

It was four in the afternoon, the sun was blazing overhead signaling the beginning of the long, and very dreadful upcoming summer. Kyoya's cousin would arrive any minute now. He tried to forget about it and continue on about his work, but it was hard to do so when the hosts would ask him about his cousin every few minutes.

"Kyo-chan," Hunny smiled, running up to his younger friend. Mori was close behind, following Hunny with a blank look on his ever bored face. "What's your cousin like? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Does she like cake? Does she-."

"That's enough questions, Hunny," Kyoya said, cutting Hunny off. He was definitely getting tired of all of these questions about his family. Why must they be so curious anyways? "If you insist on asking every few minutes, just gather up the rest of the hosts and I'll tell you about my cousin."

Hunny's eyes practically sparkled as he bounced off with Usa-chan in his arms, Mori following behind his every step like a watch dog. When Hunny came back, the rest of the host followed him in tow. Tamaki had an excited look on his face, the twins were smirking as they whispered things back and forth, Haruhi looked bored as she always was, Mori had his signature expression and Hunny...well, he looked like a little kid waiting for Santa Claus to slide down the chimney at Christmas time.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're going to tell us about your cousin?" Haruhi asked, looking dumfounded. "You obviously made it clear that you weren't going to tell us an hour ago."

"Well, since you guys didn't get the picture an hour ago, I have to explain," he said, sighing and pushing up his glasses and closing the laptop 'of evil' lid shut. "I can't get any work done with you bothering me with this silly topic. I haven't even been able to make plans for the host's vacation in two weeks."

"Well, hurry up and tell us!" Tamaki demanded, sitting on the couch next to Kyoya. "I need to know about my new daughter!"

Kyoya shot daggers in Tamaki's direction which were ignored by the blond as he imagined what his new 'daughter' looked like. Images of girls in dresses with bows in their hair filled Tamaki's mind theater, like usual. Was she nice? Was she pretty? Would she love him as much as he would love her? All these questions, and more, swirled around in Tamaki's head. The other hosts sat on nearby couches to listen to what Kyoya had to say, ignoring the fact that the aura that Tamaki was giving off was unusually bright and distracting, the occasional flower popping up out of nowhere.

"Well, first off, she's not fully Japanese," Kyoya started, snapping Tamaki out of his fantasies to listen. "She's half Canadian, so she will speak English from time to time. But pay no mind to it, she has no idea what she's talking about. She's insane. Secondly, she's highly...well, mischievous, should I say."

That statement sent smirks curling up the twin's lips, their plans going far better than expected in their minds.

"She will pull pranks on people she doesn't like or finds annoying, or possibly just because she can. Thirdly, she excels in all of her classes and has an IQ that is the highest that anyone has ever seen, though she acts like she's five years old. She is very talented in everything, like drawing and singing and such, boring if you ask me. She is a black belt in martial arts and can knock out a man twice her size with a simple punch."

"What does she look like?" Hunny asked as he devoured an entire cake, no, he _inhaled_ the cake. Nobody stopped him, as they feared for their lives by Hunny's skills in Martial arts.

"Well, she has black hair like mine, and brown eyes. She's not very tall, I'd say probably a little shorter than Haruhi, but I haven't seen her in awhile. She's fifteen now, I think. And, a warning. She does not want to be attacked with make-up and clothes when she gets here. She told me directly."

Kyoya gestured to the twins and Tamaki who had looks of disappointment on their faces. "And when she says no, it means no. Trust me, in a logical saying; she is much eviler than I could ever be. She has the same blood type, the only other in my family."

That sent shivers down everyone's spines. They shook out of their trance when there was a knock at the door.

"That's weird," Haruhi pondered out loud, saying what everyone was thinking. "The club doesn't open until five..."

"I wonder who it could be," Kyoya said sarcastically as he turned back to work on his laptop. Then, before anyone could move, the door busted open with a loud crack. The door flew off of its hinges and landed halfway across the room, sliding until it hit the wall.

"Dammit Kyo-nii, why didn't you open the door," a soft, cute, but angry voice asked. Everyone looked towards the club room doors to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at Kyoya with a scowl on her face. Her bangs covered most of her eyes, but not enough to where you couldn't see the glare they were in. She wore a green tank top with gray stripes and dark green shorts. Her hair was pulled into pig tails tied together with hair ties. She had green bangles around her wrist and gray high tops on her feet. Her skin was tanner than Kyoya's, but there wasn't much of a difference.

"I'm sorry, Hanajima," Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop, but an obvious smirk was shown on his lips. "I didn't realize it was you who was at the door."

"You could've had one of your friends over there check!" She yelled, storming over to Kyoya, furious. She carefully picked up his laptop, shut it, and placed it on the table before picking Kyoya up by his collar, angrily. "I've tried calling you for twenty minutes! Do you know what I got? Do you?"

"Urm, voicemail?" Kyoya asked, sarcastically. The girl, Hanajima as she was called, growled at Kyoya and threw him back onto the couch.

"Don't be a smart ass with me! I've come all the way from Canada to have a nice year with my darling cousin, not be treated like a dumbass by my bastard cousin! Fix. Your. Attitude."

"I'm sorry, Hana, but please, stop yelling," Kyoya said, straitening his collar. "You're making a bad first impression." Hanajima turned around to be faced to face with the terrified hosts. She stared them down and smirked, figuring them out pretty easily.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm not the one for first impressions," she joked, holding out her hand. "I'm Hanajima Ootori, that bastard's cousin. Nice to meet you all."

Haruhi was the first to say hello to her by taking her hand and shaking it.

"Hi, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice meeting you."

Hanajima stared at her for a minute, analyzing Haruhi's facial features. Then it hit her as a cartoon light bulb appeared above her head. She turned to face Kyoya with a look of shock on her face.

"Kyo-nii, you told me what type of business you ran here with all of the annoying rich brats...but why do you have a girl signed up?"

"Oh, no, no, no miss," Tamaki said, coming out of his state of shock and waving his hands back and worth rapidly. "This young man over here is definitely a boy. You must be mistaken."

"You must be a dumbass yourself, ne?" Hanajima asked, smirking and crossing her arms. "I'm not an idiot like you. I figured out that that Haruhi was a girl with a simple look at her face. Do you think I'm stupid enough to be proven otherwise? Or, is it that you've been fooling every girl that walks in these doors with this?"

In a flash, Tamaki was sitting in his emo corner, sulking and growing mushrooms. Hanajima and the twins suppressed a laugh as they stared at Tamaki. Hanajima turned to the twins who were laughing silently.

"He's the type of person to get upset if his smoothie isn't smooth enough, isn't he?" She asked, making the twins laugh louder this time, even Haruhi chuckled at her comment.

"Um, Hanajima, if you're done torturing Tamaki, you should introduce yourself to the rest of the club." Kyoya said, writing things down in his notebook. His laptop was long forgotten, since Hanajima took it away. Hanajima made a mental note to steal his notebook later on to find out his secrets. She would use that for blackmail when the time was right.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Hikaru and Kaoru?" Hanajima guessed, looking at the twins.

"How'd you know?" They said in unison, staring up at her in shock.

"Kyo-nii mentioned something about 'annoying Cheshire twins' in the phone call a couple days ago." The twins scowled as Hanajima walked away from them and to Hunny and Mori.

"Hi, I'm Hunny," Hunny said, clinging to Hanajima's waist, Usa-chan in hand. "You're Hana-chan?"

"Yep," Hanajima said, smiling at Hunny. "Geez, you're really cute."

"Ah, thank you! Hana-chan, you're pretty too!"

"Oh, thanks! I don't get told that a lot!" Hanajima said, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh, why not," Hunny asked, letting go of Hanajima and sitting down.

"Most people think I'm scary and tend to avoid me," she replied, sitting down on the couch next to Hunny. Hanajima looked over at Mori and smiled.

"So, you must be Mori," she said. Mori grunted in reply. "So, I've met everyone, including the mushroom emo over there."

"Yes, that would be everyone," Kyoya said, closing down his laptop. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and made his way over to the doorway. He stared at the broken door and sighed. "Hanajima, since you're coming to this school, let's go get your class schedule and uniform before the club starts. You'll have to stay with us during the club. You might learn a thing or two about manners."

Hanajima scowled, but followed Kyoya down to the office to get her schedule. "The only thing I object to is wearing that yellow dress. I do not want to look like a fat cupcake all day. Can I substitute my own uniform?"

"Sure, as long as you pay for the door you broke."

"Great!"

* * *

"W-what..." The twins stared over Hanajima's shoulder as she looked at the class schedule. Smirks rose to their faces almost instantly.

"So, Hanajima," Kaoru started, slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like you've got all of the same classes with us," Hikaru finished, wrapping his arm around Hanajima's waist.

"And you'll be sitting next to us all of the time~."

"I OBJECT!" Hanajima shrieked, ripping Kaoru's arm from her shoulder and pushing Hikaru back, "Kyo-nii, why did you put me in the same classes as those devil twins!?"

"Because, Hanajima, they can show you around," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses with his finger. "And besides, you will want to get to know them better." He said with a smirk, his glasses glinting.

"Don't even try anything with me basta-."

She was cut off by the twins pulling her backwards to a couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys.  
Never thought I'd touch this story again.**

Ha. Anyways, I thought I'd make this story a bit more…Reader interactive. Since, you know, everyone loves these stories. I love them too.  
So, yeah. This is just going to be a little experiment. Third story I'm starting that has this with it. Maybe I might be able to keep up with everything.  
Anyways. This story will be everything but normal. I just felt like writing something that didn't really need a plot and was really fun to write. There's still going to be a plot, I mean, but more random moments.  
I will update this as much as I can. But seeing this was not exactly my idea in the first place, it might not be as regular.  
I would prefer you PM me the submission, but reviews are fine.  
So here's the form.  
I hope you guys will like where this will be going.

**Name (First and last):**

**Nicknames (If any):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Skin Color/Details:**

**Eye Color:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Outfit/Accessories:**

**Medical Issues (If any.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Sexual Orientation (Straight, bi, etc.):**

**Preferred Love Interest:**

**Why The Love Interest And Them Will Work Well Together:**

**Relationship(s) With Other OC's/OHSHC Characters:**

**Anything Important I Missed:**

Ok. You already know my OC Hanajima. She will be up for pairings with other OC's. Or not, if no one chooses to be with her.  
Also, my other OC Gabe and my friend's OC Lilac will be up for pairings as well. PM me if you wish to know more about them.  
Your character may also go up with pairings from the original manga. I do not mind that either.  
So, I guess that's it.  
I will see you guys next chapter. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guys. I am going to start up the next chapter, but I am still accepting OC's. Feel free to send them in. I am only going to accept ONE, ONLY ONE more girl, and desperately need guys. There are only two guys, and one is mine. So, yeah. Thanks.**

* * *

"That damn bastard…" Hanajima cursed as she stomped down the sidewalk to her cousin's house. After her adventure to the host club, Kyoya had given Hanajima her schedule, which was conveniently the same as the twin's. Kyoya knew that too. He would spend the entire time Hanajima stayed with him making her as miserable as possible.

Hanajima would not settle for that one bit. Her cousin was sneaky, he had the brains, but she had connections. She could come up with a plan easily. The only question was, how could she come up with something that would make him furious? "There must be a way to get back at him…But how?"

Snapping her fingers, signaling she got an idea, she pulled out her phone quickly. Searching through her contacts, she began calling someone. "C'mon, c'mon, pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Finally! God, Gabe, you are so slow with picking up your phone!" Hanajima sighed angrily, not in actual anger, though. That was just how she was.

The boy on the other end yawned, as if he just woke up, "Hanajima…? Why are you calling?"

"I need you to put something together for me. You can do that, right?"

"Well, of course I can. What do you need?"

* * *

The next day, Hanajima went to the host club early before her classes started. The sight of the pink…Well, everything, disgusted her still. How these guys could stand it every day was beyond her. Maybe they were gay. Hm…That was something she'd have to study one day.

Ignoring the hosts around her, she jumped over a couch and sat down, relaxing. For once, she was calm. She was waiting for the chaos to begin. Kyoya would have no idea what would hit him. It was great!

Taking out her phone; she scrolled through the apps and began to play a game. Angry birds, no doubt.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop and glanced over at Hanajima, arching an eyebrow. He noticed she was calmer than usual. Not thinking anything of it, he went back to his laptop typing whatever secrets he had. Seconds later, he froze. Looking back over at Hanajima, he began to grow worried.

Noticing Kyoya looked…Worried, for once, Tamaki walked over, throwing an arm over his companion's shoulder. "Say, Kyoya, what's the matter? You look worried," Tamaki looked surprised, blinking nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, I'm sure. It's just concerning that Hana looks so calm…" Pushing his glasses up his nose, he sighed, going back to showing no expression on his blank face. Tamaki smiled and went back to what he was doing, not thinking twice about his friend. "But not even I know what she's capable of…"

Suddenly, Kyoya got a message on his computer. Pushing his glasses up again, he leaned down to read the message better. "Huh, from the headmaster... What could he want?"

Reading the message, Kyoya's partial fears came true. _'Hello Kyoya. For some reason, not sure why, a lot, and I mean a lot of students are transferring to Ouran this coming week. I am not sure what to do with them, so, if you could, please figure something out. Thank you. – Headmaster.'_

Kyoya looked over at Hanajima, a small glare piercing through his glasses. Hanajima looked over the couch, smirking. She held up her hand, counting down with her fingers.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

Then, the door opened. Walking in, a group of five people walked in. Grabbing the host's attention, well, mostly Tamaki's attention, he smiled and ran over to the group excitedly.

"Welcome to the host club!" Tamaki shouted happily, taking a rose out of his pocket like he always practiced. He bowed and handed the rose to one of the girls standing in the doorway. Standing up straight again, he smiled charmingly. "Now, how can I help you beautiful princesses?"

Hearing a grumble from the other side of the girls, he looked over to see a very annoyed looking boy standing there, arms crossed. Frowning, Tamaki quickly straightened his tie and smiled again. "And…prince. How may we be assistance of you today?"

Smiling, a girl with midnight black hair that hung over her shoulder and brown eyes spoke up in a happy tone, "We were sent here by the headmaster! He told us that…Uh…What was his name?"

"It was Kyoya, Kawa. Kyoya Ootori," a girl with a soft voice spoke up. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid, while her blue eyes looked around nervously.

The girl who spoke before, Kawa, smiled and nodded, "Thanks Noir! So, it was Kyoya-san we were supposed to be seeing today! He should be expecting us!"

Standing up from his chair, Kyoya pushed his glasses up a last time and closed his laptop, walking over to the group. Clearing his throat, he barely smiled. "So you are the first group of students, correct?

The students nodded. Kyoya rubbed his temples, obviously aggravated. Getting composed, he motioned for the group to follow him. He began to walk towards the center of the host club, sitting down on a couch. "So, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

One of the girls, Kawa, jumped up happily. She spoke in a happy tone, almost yelling, "I'm Kawa Isahnaka!"

The girl next to her, Noir, shifted her feet as she spoke softly, "I'm Noir Evangeline…"

The girl next to her, with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes smiled, "Etsuko Kaneko."

The final girl to the right of Kawa - with long dark brown hair and darkish brown eyes - spoke up, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Rosiel Fūjin."

The only boy frowned, his bright green eyes that were hidden behind his glasses squinting. He fixed his hat that sat on top of his messy light brown hair. "Gabe. I will not be staying; I was only here to say something to Hanajima."

"And what business do you have with my cousin?" Kyoya's eyebrow rose as he crossed his arms, his expressionless face staying blank and emotionless.

"She called me. Not sure why, but she did. So, I will be going." Gabe waved, and began walking over to Hanajima, while the group and Kyoya went over class schedules and such.

Peering over the couch, Hanajima kept herself from laughing as she watched Gabe angrily walk over to her. It was odd seeing Gabe angry, and when it did happen, it was the funniest thing she ever saw. "Hanajima…"

"Yeeeees?" Gabe sat down on the couch next to her, taking a notebook out of his pocket. Flipping through some notes, he got to a list.

"What do you need?"

"Well, who's all coming? The times and days."

"Well, the four that came today were Kawa Isahnaka, Noir Evangeline, Etsuko Kaneko, and Rosiel Fūjin. Tomorrow, the people who will be coming are Toshiro Takikaze, Kaya Kobayashi, and Kaname Yukinano. And for the next day, Wakana Kato, Shirou Kato, Naoki Kato, and Hiro Itami. There was someone else, but they didn't say what their name was."

"Hm. Well thanks weirdo. Talk with cha' later."

Gabe stood up and sighed, flipping the notebook back to the covering and sticking it back in his pocket. Heading for the door, he looked back at his friend and frowned. "You owe me."

"Don't I always?" And he shut the door.

Taking out her phone once again, she scrolled through the apps, only to be interrupted by Kyoya. "Hana, these are the new students."

Looking up from her phone, she barely smiled. "Yo."

"Nice to meet you! I like your hair!" Kawa said cheerfully, staring at Hanajima's hair in awe. "Is that purple streak natural?"

"Err, no. Dyed it."

"I'm Kawa! But seriously, I like your hair."

"Thanks. Hanajima, but just call me Hana."

"This is Noir!" Kawa bounced over to Noir, who was behind the rest of the group. Getting her attention by poking her arm, Noir looked up with a small smile.

"This is Rosiel!" Kawa poked in her direction.

Jumping over to the last of the group, Kawa put an arm around Etsuko's shoulder like they were best friends. "And this is-"

"Calm it, Kawa. I can introduce myself. I'm Etsuko. Nice to meet you."

"You too…" Not sure what she was dealing with, Hanajima got the thought that inviting a bunch of strangers to the school might've been a bad idea. _No, you have to do it, for the sake of winning._

"Now that you've been introduced, I shall get the uniforms set up for you girls. And as for Hanajima…" Kyoya's glasses glared up from the lights, blocking out every possible way to see his eyes. "I suppose you have something planned for your outfit as well?"

"Righto boss, taken care of," Hanajima joked, making fun of the hosts who said that. Kyoya glared at her, even though no one could see it. Sighing, he went back to his seat and began writing down in is notebooks.

The girls left standing there looked around aimlessly, deciding to sit on a couch until classes started. Everyone went quiet, either looking on their phones and out the window.

Thinking the silence was awkward, Hanajima spoke up, "So, what do you guys plan on d-"

She was cut out by a small laughing coming from behind her. Looking around frantically, she spotted the twins behind her, grinning at her like Cheshire cat.

"Hana," They spoke in unison, one grabbing her shoulder, the other grabbing her arm.

"Who are-"

"Your friends?"

"Oh, well…"

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalizing that classes were beginning. Sighing with relief, Hanajima stood up, pushing the twins off of her. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but there's no time for introductions."

Turning to the girls, she motioned for them to follow her. "Let's go guys; you need your class schedules."

And with that, the girls left.

* * *

**These next few chapters are only introduction chapters, so they might be a bit messy. I just need to get all the characters their spots first.  
Also, please tell me if your character is not acting how you want them to. I will fix that in the upcoming chapters. **


End file.
